girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel of the Heart
Jewel of the Heart (ハートのジュエル♡; Haato no Jueru♡) the first ending song of Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes!, sung by idol group Miracle2. |-|Romaji= Kimi ni todoke donna toki mo Omoi wa zutto iroasenai jueru Ima kono sekai de meguri aeta kiseki wo shinjite Yorisou haamonii afuredasu merodii♪ Kimi ni todoke donna toki mo Negai wa kitto kizutsukanai jueru Kitto daijoubu sutekina mirakuru shinjite Te wo tsunageba hibiki aeru Kodou wa biito yurugi no nai rizumu Ima kono sekai de meguri aeta kiseki wo shinjite aruite ikou |-|Kanji= 君に届け　どんなときも 想いはずっと　色あせないジュエル 今この世界で　めぐり合えた奇跡を信じて あらら　どうしました　そんなに暗い顔をして そんなんじゃ　油断してると　ネガティブ病になっちゃうよ だから１人にならないで　君を想ってる誰かがいる 寄り添うハーモニー　溢れ出すメロディ♪ 君に届け　どんなときも 願いはきっと　傷つかないジュエル きっと大丈夫　素敵なミラクル信じて 手を繋げば　響き合える 鼓動はビート　揺るぎのないリズム 今この世界で　めぐり合えた奇跡を信じて　歩いていこう |-|English= I will deliver to you at anytime These eternal feelings that is a never fading jewel Now in this world I can meet a miracle that I can believe in Alala what has happened to allow you to have a dark face If you remain careless, that face can turn into a negative disease You are not alone because there is someone out there thinking of you With this snuggled up harmony is an overflowing melody I will deliver to you at anytime These sure wishes that's a non harming jewel I reassure you that this wonderful miracle is something you can believe in Once you hold hands you will hear a sound a beating beat and no unwavering rhythm Now in this world, I can meet a miracle I believe in so lets go |-|Romaji= Kimi ni todoke donna toki mo Omoi wa zutto iroasenai jueru Ima kono sekai de meguri aeta kiseki wo shinjite Yorisou haamonii afuredasu merodii♪ Kimi ni todoke donna toki mo Negai wa kitto kizutsukanai jueru Kitto daijoubu sutekina mirakuru shinjite Te wo tsunageba hibiki aeru Kodou wa biito yurugi no nai rizumu Ima kono sekai de meguri aeta kiseki wo shinjite aruite ikou Michite ku pawaa kirameki dasu haato Kimi ni todoke donna toki mo Omoi wa zutto iroasenai jueru Nandodemo sou kokoro no chaimu wo narasu yo Itsuka kitto wakari aeru Kokoro wa itsumo kotae no nai pazuru Dakedo ima sotto kasaneta omoi ga sono kokoro wo hitotsu ni suru Dakara kono te o hanasanaide Kimi ni todoke donna toki mo Negai wa kitto kizutsukanai jueru Kitto daijoubu sutekina mirakuru shinjite Te wo tsunageba hibiki aeru Kodou wa biito yurugi no nai rizumu Ima kono sekai de meguri aeta kiseki wo shinjite aruite ikou Kasaneta omoi ga hitotsu ni naru |-|Kanji= 君に届け　どんなときも 想いはずっと　色あせないジュエル 今この世界で　めぐり合えた奇跡を信じて あらら　どうしました　そんなに暗い顔をして そんなんじゃ　油断してると　ネガティブ病になっちゃうよ だから１人にならないで　君を想ってる誰かがいる 寄り添うハーモニー　溢れ出すメロディ♪ 君に届け　どんなときも 願いはきっと　傷つかないジュエル きっと大丈夫　素敵なミラクル信じて 手を繋げば　響き合える 鼓動はビート　揺るぎのないリズム 今この世界で　めぐり合えた奇跡を信じて　歩いていこう おやや　これはまた　ずいぶん良くなりましたね だけど　油断しないで　毒毒がまだ残ってます だからもっとそばに来て　泣いて笑って心合わせて 満ちてくパワー　きらめき出すハート 君に届け　どんなときも 想いはずっと　色あせないジュエル 何度でもそう　心のチャイムを鳴らすよ いつかきっと　分かり合える 心はいつも　答えのないパズル だけど今そっと　重ねた想いがその心をひとつにする ひとつひとつ紡いでく今が　きっと未来へと繋がるから 今はまだ見えない明日を夢見て進むよ だからこの手を　離さないで 君がいれば　どんなときも その全てが　かけがえないジュエル 涙さえほら　キラキラ笑顔に変わるよ 君に届け　どんなときも 願いはきっと　傷つかないジュエル きっと大丈夫　素敵なミラクル信じて 手を繋げば　響き合える 鼓動はビート　揺るぎのないリズム 今この世界で　めぐり合えた奇跡を信じて　歩いていこう 重ねた想いがひとつになる |-|English= I will deliver to you at anytime These eternal feelings that is a never fading jewel Now in this world I can meet a miracle that I can believe in Alala what has happened to allow you to have a dark face If you remain careless, that face can turn into a negative disease You are not alone because there is someone out there thinking of you With this snuggled up harmony is an overflowing melody I will deliver to you at anytime These sure wishes that's a non harming jewel I reassure you that this wonderful miracle is something you can believe in Once you hold hands you will hear a sound a beating beat and no unwavering rhythm Now in this world, I can meet a miracle I believe in so lets go Oyaya you have improved a lot but don't let your guard down as poisonous venoms still remain So come on closer and align our hearts with tears and laughter This way, we will be in full power and our hearts will sparkle I will deliver to you at anytime These eternal feelings that is a never ending jewel No matter how many times I will keep ringing my hearts chime Someday I will understand why my heart keeps leaving unanswered puzzles But right now I will just quietly overlap my feelings in my heart to be one One by one everything is being spun and I know for sure it's because it's connecting to the future Now I will dream of tomorrow which I still cannot see So until then, never let go of my hand You are always here no matter what time And that in itself is an irreplaceable jewel So even if you see tears it will change into a sparkling smile I will deliver to you at anytime These sure wishes that's a non harming jewel I reassure you that this wonderful miracle is something you can believe in Once you hold hands you will hear a sound a beating beat and no unwavering rhythm Now in this world, I can meet a miracle I believe in so lets go These overlapped feelings have now become one Category:Lyrics Category:Ending Themes